With the rapid development of network informatization, a Packet Transport Network (PTN), which consists of a large number of network devices, becomes more and more large and complex. A timing error may be caused during a network transmission process of 1588 time. The 1588 time transmission process may be corrected and compensated for a master port and a slave port between network elements. However, it cannot be learn whether the 1588 time is synchronous between a passive port and the master port of the network elements.
Timing error detection, which can timely remind a network operator of a timing error in a link, is of great importance. If an error value cannot be detected in time, a 1588 time error in a link may increase, which will eventually lead to a time synchronization failure.
No corresponding test method is specified by existing standards, and no corresponding test method is provided especially for 1588 time synchronization between peer-to-peer network elements. In actual network operation, there is no specific detection method for a 1588 time error in a peer-to-peer link, thus being unable to determine accurately whether there is a 1588 time error in a link.